gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lost and Found
Wasted Busted Louise dies Lance dies Air Ambulance destroyed |todo = Go to the Downtown Hospital to pick up Louise. Take Louise to the helicopter. Go to Lance and see what trouble he is in. Land the helicopter on the rooftop before Lance is burned alive by the fire! Martinez' goons are fleeing in boats! Take Lance to kill them. Position the helicopter just above the Tropic boat. Take Louise home. |reward = $1,500 |unlocks = In the Air Tonight |unlockedby = Blitzkrieg Strikes Again }} Lost and Found is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by his brother Lance from his apartment in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Overview Vic drops by Lance's apartment. Lance informs him that Jerry Martinez is threatening to kidnap Louise again as soon as she gets out of the hospital. Heeding this warning, Vic drives to the hospital in Downtown and picks up Louise from the hospital. When he arrives, Vic and Louise apologise to each other and Vic suggests they do something fun together. At that moment, however, he receives a message from Lance who says he's trapped in a burning building and wants Vic to bring a helicopter. Louise then informs Vic of a helicopter on the hospital's roof. Vic and Louise take the Air Ambulance and Vic flies over to Ocean Beach where Lance is seen in a roof up in flames. Lance says that he has been attacked by Martinez's goons who took his money and wants to get them back as the Martinez goons are escaping in boats. Vic flies over the boats as Lance from the chopper fires and kills all the goons. Afterwards, he jumps on the boat with his money and leaves while Vic takes Louise back to her sister's apartment in Little Havana. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the Downtown Hospital to pick up Louise. *Take Louise to the helicopter. *Go to Lance and see what trouble he is in. *Land the helicopter on the rooftop before Lance is burned alive by the fire! *'Martinez' goons' are fleeing in boats! Take Lance to kill them. *Position the helicopter just above the Tropic boat. *Take Louise home. Instructional Messages Reward The reward for this mission is $1,500 and the mission In the Air Tonight is unlocked. Gallery Walkthrough LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS1.png|Victor Vance at the beginning of the mission. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS2.png|Go to the Downtown Hospital to pick up Louise. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS3.png|Arriving at the hospital. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS4.png| LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS5.png|Speaking to Louise. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS6.png| LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS7.png|Take Louise to the helicopter. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS8.png|At the helicopter on the rooftop. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS9.png|Go to Lance and see what trouble he is in. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS10.png|Be careful not to damage your helicopter! LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS11.png|Louise spotting the building Lance is stuck on. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS12.png|Land the helicopter on the rooftop before Lance is burned alive by the fire! LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS13.png| LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS14.png|Close to the building. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS15.png|Lance boarding the helicopter. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS16.png|'Martinez' goons' are fleeing in boats! Take Lance to kill them. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS17.png|Tilting the helicopter will lower Lance's balance. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS18.png|Lance will stop firing if he loses his balance. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS19.png|Keeping the helicopter level will improve Lance's aim. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS20.png|The three boats. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS21.png|The money boat. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS22.png|Position the helicopter just above the Tropic boat. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS23.png|Lance jumping into the boat from the helicopter. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS24.png|The helicopter hovering above the boat. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS25.png|Take Louise home. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS26.png|Arriving at the apartments. LostAndFound-GTAVCS-SS27.png|Mission Passed. Post-Mission Pager Message Video Walkthrough Navigation }} pl:Lost and Found pt:Lost and Found ru:Lost and Found Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories